Chronicles of the New Whirlpool: Ascension
by Yoru Kurogane
Summary: The untold events that transpired during "The Rise of The New Whirlpool" and how some things and thinks came to be... I recommend you to read the Notes at the beginning and the end of the first chapters to understand this story better.
1. Chronicle 1: Remembrance of a Dark Day

Hello everyone!

I will start writing a small interlude before the new book, it will consist of one-shots about the untold events of "The Rise of the New Whirlpool" in a Flashback format. And this is the first chapter.

The events will have an order, but NOT the flashbacks, any way they will be understandable and it will show more of the main characters as they develop on the story individually, also if this is your first time reading this, and you don't understand where all of the events took place, I suggest you to read the first story.

Also this interlude will present a lapse of three years between the first book and the next, it will show how Naruto starts interacting with the clans since the time he arrived with Kurama until the first day that will be shown in the next book.

* * *

The First Chronicle – Remembrance of a Dark Day.

It had been almost a week since Naruto and company had arrived to the New Whirlpool and were now helping with the repairs.

"Naruto-sama! It's good to finally get to meet you, although you are smaller than I thought you would be…" said Daichi getting a smack in the head granted by his wife.

"Don't be so rude to the young master! I would like for you to be more careful with you manners!" scolded Sora.

Naruto gave a nervous smile at the couple, he was getting used to the respect from all the people that were actually here, although some elders of a few clans seemed to be uncomforted by Naruto's age, he knew that he would have to prove his worth to them.

"Please Sora-san, don't be so strict with him, it is ok if he calls me by my name, I actually prefer it than being called in a formal way… after all I'm just a kid." Said Naruto trying to save the poor man from getting another hit.

"Young master, sometimes your too kind for your own good… but it's that kindness and humbleness that has won almost everyone in a short span of time, and the fact that with your Shadow Clones you can be almost everywhere at the same time, it only helps to meet more people." Said Sora giving a light smile to the kid.

"By the way Naruto-sama… would you be so kind to tell us, how did you meet Itachi-san? He seems rather fond to the Nekoka's heiress." Asked Daichi pointing at Itachi, who was being hug by Kiyoko and glared at by her father.

Naruto started remembering about the time when his brother saved him from Konoha. "Well… it was a long time ago… but I can still remember it… how could I…"

**Flashback – Outskirts of Konoha – Nighttime.**

Naruto's POV-

_I was unconscious for a while I guess… but when I opened my eyes I got a big surprise. _"Who are you?" _I asked with fear, I thought that he had taken me away from the village so he could kill me without witnesses_.

_In all the time that I have been alive, all I knew was hate, the glares from everyone in the village, I wanted to disappear, to kill myself and finish it all._

_If you are told the same lie so many times, you start to believe it, you accept it as your truth and try to live up to it… I was so close to becoming one._

_Every time I walked through the street I could find myself wishing to become the monster they said I was, maybe…only maybe they would fear me enough to leave me alone or give a reason to Hokage-Jiji to kill me._

_There was a time where I believed that someday the people would get bored of treating me with hate, trying to kill me almost every day, leaving me to die. I really thought that they would start to treat me like any other boy._

_When I was on the orphanage I thought that maybe someone would adopt me and give me a loving family, but every family that saw me only glared at me_ "It's that demon kid", "I can't believe that the third is allowing that thing to live", _were some of the things that they said to me._

_When I was kicked out of the orphanage I asked Jiji about my parents, but he said that they had died some time ago in the Kyubi's attack, when I asked if they loved him, the Hokage said "With all their heart"_

_Then when I turned 6, Hokage-jiji said that I could join the academy and train to become a ninja, I really liked that idea because I could now start to be acknowledged, but even when I tried so hard, the teachers just ignored me or left me outside the room, saying that I was late._

_When I went home I was always alone, the apartment that Jiji had got me was small, and empty, no one waiting for me, no one to spend my birthday with._

_Always looking at other kids be loved by their parents, telling them to stay away from me, to never talk to me, telling them the kind of monster I was, but I never understood their reasons…_

_I was growing tired of this… life, if you could call it that, but then again I needed to live, and prove them wrong._

_People tended to think that I was stupid, that I couldn't use my brain, but when you feel as lonely as I… when you starve for people to shows interest in you… you would do almost anything to get any kind of attention._

_"I'm the one who saved you from the villagers, Naruto-kun, and I don't intend to hurt you, for it will be stupid to do so after saving your life"_

_Why would he? I mean, I was a monster right? Nobody has cared enough for me to save me and risk their lives just because of a monster like me._

_And now this guy had just risked his ass to save me… the only thought of it made me feel that for once someone cared, that there was some deity that wanted to give me a second chance in life._

_I always wanted to have a brother, someone to look up at, someone that was willing to tell me, not only where was I wrong, but why!_

_I remembered Inu-nii, he always went to my house and talked with me, but I never knew his face, how can I trust someone when I can't see their eyes._

_Looking at the guys eyes, I could see pain, sadness, hate, he was trying to overcome something, I could see fear on his eyes, and even when I just met him a few minutes ago, I can tell that he is not a bad person._

_I think… I think that everyone should have second chance in life, everyone deserves it, because everyone makes mistakes… even Konoha as a whole, but for now, I het that place, and it will probably take a while before I can think about going back._

_But for now, I was happy to be out of that hellhole._

_"I see, thanks for saving me, onii~san"_

**End of Flashback.**

"At first I just started calling him Onii-san out of respect, but my respect for him started to grow slowly… Also it was thanks to him that I got know Hina-chan, so I owe him most of my happiness." Answered Naruto with a melancholic look in his eyes.

Sora and Daichi smiled at this and looked at Itachi who was now being hugged by Kiyoko's mother.

"It seems that Kairi it's already fond of the boy and approves of him…" said Daichi with a chuckle that quickly turned into a full laughter "…and it seems that it gave to more reason for Aruto to try and kill him! Hahaha!"

Naruto and Sora only chuckled at seeing Itachi run for his life while a Black Lion and Aruto tried to skin him alive.

* * *

Now this is a little Interlude between The Rise of the New Whirlpool: Ascension and The Rise of the New Whirlpool: Windstorm.

You may be wondering my reason to post this as a side story… and honestly it's just because I feel like it's the best way.

The main story it's already finished, I'm now fixing some holes on the story, and grammatical mistakes.

Also, the next book "The Rise of the New Whirlpool: Windstorm will be posted on late October.


	2. Chronicle 2 - Sorrow of the Heart

Hello everyone!  
Here is another chapter of Chronicles of the Whirlpool, I hope you like this one.

I would like to thank CreativityIsWriting for beta reading this chapter, she was a really big and wonderful help!

* * *

Chronicle 2 – Sorrow of the Heart.

"Why won't you allow me be with him!" The yells of a girl could be hear in Uzushio's streets, while it was true that the city was under construction, almost all the streets had been cleared from rubble, giving a better mobility.

"Because he is… because you don't know him!" answered an older man with anger.

"You are wrong! I know him well enough to understand that he IS the one for me!" Defended the black-haired girl.

"I've said NO! And my word is final! You can marry any guy you want, but not him, Kiyoko!" argued a furious Aruto.

"I'll not accept it! This is the first time that I have been so happy in company of another guy…" Kiyoko's voice turned melancholic. "…I won't lose him without a good reason, and even if you had them…"

"You don't understand, you can't be with him because…"

"Because I'm an Uchiha… no, it's because I am Itachi Uchiha…" said Itachi interrupting Kiyoko's father.

The girl couldn't understand what Itachi had just said "… What is that supposed to mean?" The question was left hanging in the air when she saw her father walk until he was in front of her in a protective manner.

"Uchiha… Don't you dare to think that I will allow you to get close to my daughter" Aruto's eyes promised death.

Itachi remembered the moments he spent with Kiyoko and how she had steadily broke down his walls and won his heart. His gaze turned cold, death, and his Mangekyo activated.

It was the first time Kiyoko saw that look in Itachi's eyes… It was the look that only a heartless could give… it was the look of a…

"Assassin…" Itachi's voice snapped them out of their thoughts, Aruto growled slowly "This is the reason… This is why I didn't want to get close to you… the reason that I always draw a line."

Everyone standing around just glanced curious of what was going on.

"This is the very reason why I didn't… want to… fall in love with you" said Itachi taking a step forward to Kiyoko and Aruto.

"…I am an assassin"

Flashback – Konoha – 5 years ago.

_Itachi's POV._

_I was tasked with the mission to watch the activities __within my clan, from some time ago the leader of the Uchiha's, my father, was unsatisfied with the way the village treated my clan._

_The Uchiha clan had gained too much influence in __Konoha, to the degree that a __Police Department was established under our care to put order in the village._

_But even then it wasn't enough for my father, he wanted more, he wanted the power to control everything, he wanted to be Hokage._

_He knew about Naruto-kun and his status as the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi, and tried to adopt him under the false pretense of taking care of him for being the son of his best friend. _

_Sandaime-sama was about to agree, but the night before I overheard __my father talking of his plans to make Naruto the weapon of the coup d' etat._

_I quickly took this information to the Hokage, who decided to pull out Naruto's adoption. This made my father angrier, creating a bigger dissatisfaction with our clan._

_Hokage-sama tried too many times to get a pacific solution with the clan, but my father only wanted his power, and he would not stop until it was his and all Konoha was under his feet._

_That day…_

"_Itachi-kun… what else can I do? If we don't stop this the village will perish at the hands of Iwa and the other countries, we will be far too weak __to stop an invasion." The Hokage was really concerned, if a civil war broke then nothing would stop our enemies from crushing the will of fire._

_And like him, I didn't know what to do, the village I swore to protect was in great danger._

_For the next weeks I tried to stop my father, convince him that a more pacific solution could be found, but nothing worked._

_My best friend, Uchiha Shisui, was also concerned for all that was happening__._

"_Itachi we need to stop this and soon." Said Shisui in a serious tone._

_I nodded knowing well enough how serious the situation was "What is your suggestion?"_

_Shisui's face darkened, took a kunai and gave it __to me, and his unshakeable and steady voice ordered me. "Kill me" _

_My training disappeared at that moment, the shock on my face was evident "What are you talking about, idiot?" _

"_Shut up and hear me, Danzo is moving in the shadows, I found information on his plans, he is planning to send me to a dangerous mission and have some of his men kill me, he wants Kotoamatsukami, the power hidden in my Mangekyou, and I know that is just a matter of time before he gets me…" the seriousness in his voice made me realize that it was not a choice, but an order. "…I rather give my eyes to you than let him take them… take my eyes, and protect the village." _

_I took the kunai and with a last goodbye I took my best friend's life, taking his eyes to get the power of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, but the price was not worth it._

_I knew that I had to implant Shisui's eyes on mines or else Danzo would find the way to get them._

_That day I not only took my friend's life, but the power to protect the village where He and I were born._

_A week later Shisui's body disappeared, Danzo thought that he could obtain his eyes, but his anger raised when he found out that the corpse was eyeless, it was shown on the council meeting where he would often press for information about the progress of the investigation._

_He concluded that the Uchiha clan would raise in arms, blaming the leaf for the death of my friend, after all the villager had lost the trust in the clan once they found about the Sharingan power to control the Kyubi._

_I then discovered my father's latest plan to use my little brother as a scapegoat, he would let Sasuke die and blame the villagers, giving them a motive to destroy the leaf._

_When I took this matter to the Hokage and his advisors, Danzo pressed the Hokage for an Ultimatum, but Sandaime-sama was still the one to give the last order, sending me to rest for the day I left the tower._

_Once outside the tower I was stopped by Danzo, Homura and Koharu… "Itachi Uchiha, by decree of the sacred council of the leaf we hereby order you to annihilate the Uchiha clan." _

_The order was final, there was not a say in the matter, and I knew that Sarutobi never gave this order._

Thinking about what should be done I remembered how my father would try to kill Sasuke for the clan, just to get power. "If that is the only way to save him… then so be it."

_That same night I took my decision… That October 10 I murdered my clan, not leaving anyone alive, except for my little brother._

_Once he returned to the compound I tortured Sasuke, and gave him the mission to kill me, to avenge the clan and clean the Uchiha name, it was that same day that I saved Naruto-kun, _But in reality It was him that saved me from completely giving in to my own darkness

Flashback End

"That is the truth behind the massacre of the Uchiha, that day I used my best friend's power to wipe out my clan and protect my village." Said Itachi finishing his story.

"I don't believe you" Aruto's cold voice replied.

"It doesn't matter, it doesn't change anything and I never intended for you to believe me." Said Itachi in a calm and steady voice.

Kiyoko saw the Uchiha turn around about to leave, she left her father's side and ran towards him, enveloping in a hug, burying her face on his back.

Aruto was furious, didn't his daughter hear the guy admit that he killed his clan? His family? He was about to say something when a hand landed on his shoulder, turning around he found his wife Kairi looking disappointingly at him.

"Do you really believe that it's okay to leave her in the care of…"

Aruto was interrupted by his wife "I heard everything, and the only thing I see is a young boy who sacrificed everything for the good of his people, he saw the bigger picture and understood that sometimes, to save the lives of the innocents, the lives of others has to end, and he chose to save the whole village."

Kiyoko took Itachi's hand and walked around him until she was facing him, looking directly at his eyes without a fear "Now I can understand a lot of things about you… but even now… no, now more than ever… I'm sure that you more than anyone deserves to be happy."

The girl looked at her father with a defiant look, her cat ears and tails popping out in a pointed way and showing her teeth, this Aggressive behavior was something that Aruto had never seen on his little girl's face before. "If you can't accept Itachi-kun in the family, I CAN accept your decision…"

Aruto thought that maybe she was angry, but slowly understanding his point, until "…If he can't stay in the Nekoka family, then neither will I…"

Itachi's and Aruto's eyes opened wide in surprise/horror while Kairi just stood there with a calm expression. For all Kairi cared she raised her daughter right and even if it hurt her to let her daughter go she trusted Itachi to protect Kiyoko. "Now you want to take my daughter away? YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF…!" Aruto couldn't finish because his wife had just slapped him.

"Your stupid attitude and own inability to see farther than your own nose has just made us lose our own daughter!" said Kairi with anger.

She turned at her daughter with a smile "You have my blessings…" turning her gaze to Itachi "…Take care of her Itachi-san, with the same love that you professed to your village, that is the only thing I ask of you."

Itachi looked at Kiyoko, he caressed her cheek softly and said "I don't deserve this kind of sacrifice Kiyoko… I…"

Kiyoko silenced him with a quick peck on his lips. She wanted to make it a full and passionate kiss but because of her stature she had to hop to reach his lips, making it awkward.

With a blush on her cheeks she quickly hid her face in Itachi's chest "Let me be the judge of that… let me be the one to decide if it was worth it or not"

Itachi leaned down and softly kissed her lips, he looked at Kairi with a smile and answered her previous wish "I will protect her with my life, and love her with my whole being, no matter what."

Kairi nodded and turned around to leave… but not before finishing her job as the Clan's Matriarch "Kiyoko Nekoka…" Tears started rolling down her cheeks, Aruto noticed this and instantly knew what she was doing, shaking his head and falling to his knees. "… at your own petition and with my power as the matriarch of the Nekoka Clan…"

The mind of the Clan Leader had shut down, his heart beat accelerated, understanding that his stubbornness had lead him to lose what he wanted to protect… and the worst was that, his pride didn't want to let him speak.

Kairi started walking away at the same time that, with a strong voice, gave her last order "… I hereby disown you and banish you from the Nekoka clan and from all the rights to use our name."

Kiyoko gave a last glance at her father, took Itachi's hand and started walking away while a tear rolled down her cheek. She would miss her father's overprotectiveness, and her mother's warmth and comfort, she hopped that in the future her own children would still have Kairi as a loving grandmother.

The people that had seen everything started walking away, leaving just Naruto and the broken man.

Itachi looked back at Aruto and understood that he just wanted to protect his daughter, he couldn't hold a grudge against him… he didn't want to, he looked at Kiyoko and remembered all the moments he spent with her… "I'm a lucky man to have you in my life"

Kiyoko turned to him and smiled.

"Don't you think that maybe, it would be better if you changed the way you quickly judge others? Maybe she will forgive you… heck, even he would forgive you, and I guess he already has, but you need to make amends." Said Naruto leaving Aruto to think.

* * *

I hope you liked it, this chapter took me a while and I think it's one of my best works.

Once again thanks to Creativity for taking her time to read this and help me improve it.

Third chapter is ready but I will release it with enough reviews!

Next Chapter - Hinata's Hyoton!

So Read and Review!


	3. Chronicle 3: Hinata's Hyoton

Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Hinata's Hyoton!

Hinata had finished delivering supplies in the north sector, she heard that a commotion had broken in the central sector and that Itachi was involved, but she also knew that Naruto was already there and that he could take care of it.

Just as she was about to go back to her tent, a soft voice stopped her and greeted her, "Hello Hinata-sama, lovely seeing you here"

The girl turned around and saw Izanami Kami, Izanagi's wife "The pleasure is all mine Izanami-san, but please drop the formalities, I'm just a young girl after all"

Izanami smiled and hugged the girl "Naruto-sama is so lucky to have such a beautiful and kind girl like you! I hope my sons can find someone like you in the future"

Hinata giggled at the woman's antics "And I'm very lucky to have someone like Naruto-kun by my side."

The woman looked at her with a gentle smile, she had wanted to get to know the Hyuga girl a little more, but she wouldn't dare to inquire in her private life.

Hinata pulled back from the hug and turned around to get a bottle of water.

"I've noticed that you always sleep in Naruto-sama's tent… do you…" inquired the woman curiously but Hinata quickly interrupted her with a red face.

"Nothing happens! We just sleep holding each other close, besides he would never dare to cross the line if I'm not prepared, although lately I've been thinking that I wouldn't care… but we have decided to wait for a better time."

"That's a really mature decision, not every couple can withstand the desire to get to know each other on a more… physical level, and having a child at your age is..." congratulated the woman.

"Well… the truth is that… we already have a son… sort of… but he is not ours…" said Hinata fiddling with her index fingers.

Izanami looked confused "What do you mean?"

Hinata just gave a nervous giggle "Well he is different than most children, apparently with a disease, the medics in Suna said that his body was weak, Naruto and I understood very well what was like to be different, albeit another kind of weakness, a weakness none the less, so we started taking care of him in our free time…"

"And you grew attached to him, started seeing him as your son…" Izanami's smile grew wide as she continued "But Naruto-sama is not aware of this, right?"

The pearl eyed girl blushed and stuttered "W-Well I-I was p-planning to…"

"Say no more my dear, a woman must be cunning if she is to keep a tight leash on her man." Said Izanami winking at the girl.

"I-I know that we are far too young, that's why I have a plan, but…" Hinata used her Hyoton to cool the water.

Izanami saw this and gasped in surprise "I didn't know you were related to the Yuki clan"

"I'm not, my Hyoton is different that Haku's, whereas hers is a bloodline, mine is pure physics" Said Hinata

Flashback – 1 month break for the finals of the chunin exams – Konoha

"It seems like you have a high affinity for water as it is your main element, but you also have a strong wind affinity and although that is very rare and almost unheard of, is not impossible." Explained Haku.

Hinata nodded "I've been training with Rin-sensei on my water style 'Dragon Dance' and wind style 'Piercing Dance' as they both use my affinities to work better, I also know the earth, fire and lightning dances but, I don't have the affinities to use them correctly… and even so they are quite deadly."

"And that helped a lot, your chakra control is almost as good as a high jounin, but there is always room for improvement and I have something something that I would like to teach you" said Haku with a smile.

Hinata looked with interest at Haku's expression.

"Hyoton" said the Yuki heir winning a gasp from Hinata.

"I thought that Hyoton was your bloodline" Haku giggled and shook her head "You are misunderstanding my bloodline Hinata-chan, I can manipulate and create ice out of thin air if I want too, and my ice is almost as strong as the diamond, there is not a single fire based jutsu that can melt it unless it is another bloodline or a overpowered Katon jutsu, and even so, it's highly unlikely…" said the girl while creating an ice shard.

"So you are not the only one that knows Hyoton jutsus?" asked the pearl-eyed girl.

Haku raised a finger and moved it in a 'no' "Of course not Hina-chan, there are a good amount of shinobi living in snow country that can use Hyoton"

"But how am I supposed to learn it?" asked Hinata.

"Air pressure, we are going to work on your wind nature, mix it with your water nature, and create enough high pressure to create ice… though that will be very difficult, as I myself don't know exactly how to gather raw chakra, but we will think of something. Also this is one of the reasons that there are not other Hyoton user outside of snow country, the environment helps them to create theirs." Answered Haku "Also, you should be aware that your Hyoton will never be at the same level as mine, and it will be easy to break."

Hinata's eyes filled with determination, she would have this down before the chunin exams, and she would prove her cousin and Hiashi that she was not a failure. "Let's do it"

First week of training – Hinata's POV.

During the first week Haku introduced me to the world of physics and how the elements behave when mixed with another, then we started with the wind manipulation but the exercise was hard because I had to father raw wind chakra, without mixing it with my neutral chakra, and I had to use it to slice a waterfall in half.

The first three days I trained my control from dawn to dusk with the help of two shadow clones, courtesy of my lovely boyfriend and Rin that made me train with them on a daily basis, I only had some breaks to rest and eat.

But just to generate a small amount of raw wind chakra was taxing.

The fourth and fifth day I got the hang of it, but the amount of wind chakra was not enough, I needed more to create a high pressure.

The next two days I worked on chakra control and had improved it greatly, but still the wind chakra was not enough, so I asked Naruto-kun for advice, and he taught me the first step to learn a strong jutsu called Rasengan, as it required great control and generate a high rotation, it was perfect to help increase the amount of wind chakra that I could generate at a steady rythm.

The second week I had a good control with raw wind chakra, I asked Naruto for some pointers for the Rasengan, and used the second step to create a high rotation, that alone helped me to create enough pressure and I was able to cut the waterfall.

By the third week I had already mastered the Rasengan, as I remember Naruto telling me "You will have it down in no time, is not that hard, and you have been training on your chakra control, your eyes will help you greatly, besides, you can always come and ask me to show you, it's better than just tossing a scroll at your hands and telling you to learn alone, right?"

The first and second day of the third week Haku had me started in water manipulation too...  
"I want you to be able to draw water from around you, you will need to use what you learned from your previous exercises to do this"

…those where her orders and I trained hard but it just seemed impossible, even so I never gave up, and after five tiring days I could gather a small amount of water in the palm of my hand.

The fourth week I worked fully on this, gathering water from every source except pounds or lakes until I was able to create a small ball of water, and by the end of the week I could create a slim water membrane with wind chakra inside, this itself was a great achievement, but it was not Hyoton.

The last week I trained in mixing both natures, and it was tiresome to just try a few times, it was as if my body got heavy after the third try. This got better by the fourth day, but I still couldn´t create ice.

It wasn't until…  
"Hey Hina-chan, enjoying the breeze I suppose?" asked Naruto.

I looked at him and smiled "yeah, I can't finish my jutsu, it just seems impossible to mix water and wind"

"I see… well, for now just enjoy this small breeze, it's more fresh than in Suna because of the wind that passes through the trees carrying a light dew."

My eyes opened wide at that moment "…It is not because I'm doing it wrong… I'm gathering too much water and wind!"

Naruto looked at me with a confused expression, I stood up and gave him a quick peck on the lips "Thanks for the help honey, I'll make it up to you later!"

"I don't know what did I do, but if I helped with something then it is ok." Replied my lovely blonde.

I gave him another peck on the lips and ran to the training ground.

By the end of the day I could create a cold chakra that looked more like the basics for the Hyoton, but it was far from being perfect.

I trained the rest of the week trying to master it down, but at the end of the week I could only create snow and some small jutsus, nothing big nor fancy.

- End of Flashback –

"During the exams I mixed this with my Jyuken and called it Hyoton Hakke Rokuyo Jun Sho. But in truth it was just a fluke, I never thought it would work that well, and I've been practicing every day to do it again, but I can only get snow after the strike, not ice." Said Hinata with a small blush on her cheeks and an embarrassed smile.

Izanami smiled and patted Hinata's head "You will get it in no time, remember that luck is one of our weapons too. We are ninja, and most of times luck will be a decisive factor."

Hinata nodded and looked at the calendar in the table next to her "I have one more week to prepare for Naruto's birthday"

"Is that time of the year already? Could you tell me which day is it?" asked the Kami matriarch.

Hinata gave a sour smile "October 10… the day Kyubi attacked the village and both Minato and Kushina died"

Izanami noticed her change of mood and decided to change the topic. "So your Hyoton is more like snow than ice right?"

"Yeah, though I can make ice with the right amount of water at hand" answered the dark haired girl.

"Prefect! Then I will teach you how to make Sea salt Ice cream, it's one of the finest dishes of my family and it will have Naruto-sama licking your fingers in the future, if you know what I mean" said Izanami with a devilish smile.

Hinata blushed furiously but nodded nonetheless "I would like that very much!"

"Don't worry my dear, you are like the daughter I never had… do you think you can make Thanatos swing the other way? You know give him some tips? I wouldn't mind to have a son with those kind of tastes…" Izanami's seriousness made Hinata laugh wholeheartedly.

"Hahaha… thank you, you remember me of my mother too, you resemble her a lot." Replied the girl with a sincere smile.

"Don't worry… now tell me more about this 'son' of yours, although I think you should really think about your plan, is not easy being mother." Said Izanami.

"I know, and I know that waiting until we are fifteen to adopt him is still early, but there are other reasons why I want him…" answered Hinata.

"Oh? Come on, do tell me, please" encouraged the woman with an earful smile.

"Well… his name is Ra…"

The voices of both females faded away with the distance and just the laughs could be heard.

* * *

And there it is!

How was it? I hope you liked it, I really enjoyed writing this.

This chapter was ready since two weeks ago, but I didn't want to post it yet, I used the time to write another chapter of Naruto: The mask, which will be updated soon with a small surprise!

If you liked this chapter please give me a piece of your mind.

Read and Review!


	4. Chronicle 4 - Ranmaru's Arrival

**Hello everyone!  
Did you guys miss me? I was too busy with the University that it took me a loot of time to update, anyway, here is the next chapt.  
**

**I know this might cause some of you to feel uncomfortable with this chapter, mostly because, after talking it with some friends, it derived into a polemic debate and well... shit happened.**

Anyway, here is the chapter!

* * *

**Ranmaru's arrival!**

It had been a while since Ran and Nakamaru left the sand to join Naruto and company in the land of whirlpool. But now they were finally approaching their destination.

"Stop there, please state your name and business in Whirlpool Country!" Asked politely the guard.

The couple looked at the guard and before Nakamaru could say anything, Rin showed the baby "We have come from Sunagakure to deliver Ranmaru-sama to his parents..." with a dramatic suspense he lifted the robes that covered the baby's face and presented him to the guard "Naruto Uzumaki-sama and Hinata Uzumaki-sama"

The shock was evident in the faces of the three men that couldn't believe what she said. One of them smacked Nakamaru in the back of his head and asked "Why are you surprised?"

Nakamaru excused himself and said "well I'm just an escort, I didn't had idea…"

The guard nodded in understanding "it must have been a secret... but to think that someone so young would have a child..."

The other guard nodded agreeing with his partner but deciding to add his logic "That may be truth but remember that the boss and mistress were rouge nins, they would have died in any moment, even if Itachi-san was with them... and I remember lady Kiyoko mentioning to my wife that they usually sleep together... what I'm trying to say is... wouldn't you have done the same? To enjoy the time with the one you love to its fullest? Jiraya-sama's teachings about love and romanticism are pure and sincere, and I think that the boss and the mistress are the perfect example!" Exclaimed the now crying man.

Meanwhile in a random location

Tears formed in the eyes of a white-haired "I feel like someone has just understood the true meaning of love, if I happen to die in this very moment I won't have any regrets."

Back at Whirlpool

Ran was not expecting something like this to happen, the plan was to just bluff about the "heir of the Uzumaki Clan" and tell them the truth after that, but just when she was about tell them that it was a joke…

"Hey everyone! Naruto-sama and Hinata-sama's baby has come! The heir of the whirlpool is here!" and with that the guard abandoned his post and left, gathering everyone to the center.

Ran quickly panicked while Nakamaru glared at her "What!? Is not my fault that the idiot decided to run and yell about this!" she turned to the other guard "Shouldn't he be a little more… secretive with this kind of info? I mean, we are talking about the heir of a new country"

"Nah… Daichi is not one of the secretive ones, but he can detect lies… so your bluff was actually noticed, anyway we already knew that you were coming, my wife talked to Hinata-sama a while ago…" explained the other guard with a grin.

Ran relaxed and smirked "Then why did he run and yell like that?"

"Cause it will be fun to tease Naruto-sama and Hinata-sama about it, don't you think?" the guard started walking in the same direction were Daichi had gone… this prank would be one of the best!

Naruto and Hinata.

Both were walking around the center of the town, the south sector was finished just two days ago, and the center was now being rebuilt at a faster pace, everything was going smoothly until…

"Naruto and Hinata's child has arrived! Everyone gather at the center to receive the heir of the Whirlpool Country!" Daichi's yells caught everyone's attention and made them gather to the center, leaving a path to the entrance where you could see a group of persons walking to the center.

Naruto was just speechless, the shock on his face was priceless and Hinata's blush was increasing at every passing second.

The Blonde turned to the Byakugan user "What is this about us having a child? We are 13!" asked with panic the Jinchuriki.

Kurama, who was out of the seal and walking around, arrived at the right moment to hear him "**Well… it seems that one of those blurry nights you two spent together actually paid off… congratulations kit**"

Hinata's blush got worse and the poor girl was about to faint "_This is not part of my plan!_"

"Hey Daichi! What the hell is this about our child!? And why are you even here!? Weren't you at the gate along Izanagi as a punishment for pranking the Mibu Clan and dyeing their clothes pink!?" asked Naruto clearly annoyed about the commotion.

Daichi just smirked and said "Oh you sly dog! Don't you dare to think that you can change the subject! And the proof is right there…" He pointed at the now visible group "…there is your son, my Master!"

Naruto recognized the people walking to them, it was Ran and Nakamaru, along Izanagi, but what made him panic even more was the little bundle on Ran's arms… "WH-What is that!?"

Ran walked to Naruto and Hinata and extended her arms to them "I present you… Ranmaru Uzumaki, the heir of the Whirlpool and… your son"

The people had mixed feelings about it, first they discovered that Naruto Uzumaki, the heir of the Uzumaki clan, was just a kid… but having a child…

Meanwhile – Somewhere near Tanzaku Gai

"Neji-san? Your hits are starting to have a lot more of strength, is something wrong?" asked Lee as he was sparing against said Hyuga.

"I don't know, but I feel the urge to kill something…"

Back to Whirlpool

Hinata was thinking about what to do, she had two choices, one was to tell everyone the truth and deject being the mother of the child… but she really wanted to be his mother, she wouldn't feel right rejecting him, and the way his little hands seemed to move towards her…

…The other choice was to accept everything and go with it, and clear everything with Naruto after everyone had calmed down…

Ran was about to speak and tell everyone that it was a joke but…

"I'm glad to see that you arrived safe Ran-san… and I'm pleased to know that our little Ranmaru is well" said Hinata taking the child in her arms, making the baby giggle and kick with joy.

Now Ran was on a thigh spot, Hinata had just interrupted her and now everyone thought that Ranmaru was really Naruto's son…

"_Well… his hair is identical to her mother's… and his eyes might be the same color without the Byakugan…" _

"_Yeah… and his round face is similar to Naruto-sama's…"_

Those thoughts were among the people gathered in the place, contemplating the child… some of them snapped out of their thoughts and glared at Naruto.

"Wait a minute! You are not seriously thinking that he is my son, are you? I mean… yeah I know him but, he is not my son!" tried to argue back.

"_The poor boy, the shock must be too great for him…_"

The e looked at Hinata who looked away with a hand covering her mouth "Is ok if you don't want to have anything to do with us Naruto-kun, I love you so much to hate you for doing this to me… I'll go and raise our son alone."

The villager's glare hardened on the blonde making him panic even more "W-wait a minute Hina-chan! Is not like that! I just… I… "

At that moment Daichi, Izanagi, Ran, Nakamaru and Hinata started laughing…

"What the hell?" asked the Blonde, not knowing why they were laughing, the villagers were also trying to understand.

Daichi was the first to talk "The look on your faces hahahaha IS PRICELESS!"

Izanagi wiped a tear on his cheek "You were pranked by Daichi once more! HAHAHA!"

Kurama was rolling on the floor "**Oh my god Hahaha the king of pranks got pranked! Hahaha" **

Naruto was fuming and the worse was that Hinata was also laughing!

The dark-haired girl calmed down and explained. "This is not our son… we meet him in Suna after the Wave mission…"

Flashback!

"Hello Danielle-san… you seem worried, is something the matter?" asked Hinata approaching the girl.

Danielle looked at the dark-haired girl "I was thinking what should I do with Ranmaru, I can't bring him with me…"

Hinata looked at the baby, the little one stretched his hands trying to reach the Byakugan user "You want me to carry you?" asked the girl taking him from Danielle.

The baby started squealing and kicking in joy, the gold-haired girl smiled at the sight "Looks like he really likes you, both of you look almost like mother and son"

Hinata blushed at the thought of having a child with Naruto "We are still way too young to have a child… we are only 13"

Danielle nodded and looked at the baby with a sad expression "Yeah I understand that, anyway I have to get going, Ranmaru-chan has an appointment with the medic"

Hinata heard that and decided to tag along "If is not a bother, can I go with you? I would love to be with him for a little longer"

The violet-eyed girl nodded with a smile and both of them started walking to the hospital.

Along the way they found Naruto and Gaara who decided to escort the girls, while the redhead decided to tease Naruto about Hinata being too young to be a mother.

The blonde just blushed at every comment about the similarities between him and the baby.

Once they arrived the hospital, the doctor took them into a room and started checking the baby, thirty minutes later He looked at Naruto and Hinata "I'm sorry to tell you this but… this baby will not have a normal life…"

Danielle started worrying and decided to ask "What are you talking about?"

The doctor just shook his head and started explaining "This baby was born in very poor conditions, therefore his body is lacking a lot of nutrients that he should have assimilated while he was inside his mother… he is technically a healthy boy, but his bones are not strong enough… I highly doubt he will have the strength to walk…" He looked at the baby and caressed his hair "…I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do, maybe if you find Tsunade Senju, she might be able to do something."

For Naruto and Hinata this was the worst news ever, this baby would have a fate similar to them.

The doctor left to gather some papers for the baby, Hinata hugged Naruto and some tears started to roll through her cheeks "…He will be shunned for being weak… they will only see him with pity…"

Naruto caressed her hair "They won't, I won't allow it to happen... there won't be anyone else being shunned from the others if I can do something about it."

"But how are you going to find Tsunade Senju? The doctor said that she is the only one that can help him…" asked Danielle.

"The exams start in a week and a half, right? Then we will just need to ask the Hokage about it… I don't think it will be a big deal if we cover ourselves" answered Naruto, he looked at Hinata and smiled "I'll do something about it… you have my word"

The Byakugan user smiled at her boyfriend, she knew that a promise from him meant that he would never rest until it was full filed.

Flashback Ends

"So that's the reason you wanted to talk to me in Fire Country? At first I thought that you were desperate to just get me to train your little girlfriend here, but I can see now that you were saying the truth…" The Senju, who had arrived in time to hear the story, walked to Hinata and the little boy "…I don't know how hard was your life while you were in Konoha, and I can only guess that the hardships you two had to endure were part of the reason why you both decided to leave the place…"

Flashback

Naruto was resting from his training with Kurama when he noticed a blonde woman walking along a dark-haired girl and a pig. "Hey! Wait!"

Tsunade looked back and saw Naruto running to her "Minato? No wait, you are Naruto"

Naruto got annoyed by the comparisons but shrugged it off "I would like to request you to train Hina-chan!"

Tsunade looked at the boy "You are pretty straight you know? And what if I refuse?"

Naruto got on his knees and bowed "Please! If she can learn from you, then Ranmaru-chan will have a chance to grow healthy!"

The Sannin thought that the boy was just trying to win her over with a little lie so she decided to make a bet "What about this? If you can make me use my two hands in a fight, then I will accept to train your girlfriend"

The truth was that once Tsunade saw how similar the girl was to Kushina, she wanted to train her, but until now the Sannin never got a chance to talk with the girl, so this was a win-win situation.

Naruto smirked and took a defensive stance "Ok, you asked for it!"

Tsunade put a hand on her back and waited for the kid to do something, she was planning to just use her finger and send him flying but then…

"Rasengan!"

The blonde woman had little time to react after the initial shock, the gaki was using an A class jutsu like it was something natural to him, she tried to block a kick with her left arm, and used her right arm to send him flying towards a tree.

"That was impressive brat, but you are far from being able to win"

Shizune, who saw everything, tugged her sleeves and said "But you used both arms to punch him, so he won"

Tsunade realized this and cursed "Damn it! Ok I will teach your little girlfriend, see you around gaki"

Flashback End

Tsunade took the baby and pinched his left cheek "… you left at the right time, before that damned place could do anything worse to you…" She then looked at Naruto and Hinata "Don't worry, I'll do my best, and I promise you that he will be able to have a normal life, heck, he will even be able to join the shinobi life if he so desire to do so."

The couple smiled at the Sannin, the people around started to clap while some of them cheered for the little boy.

"I won't think any less of you if you decide to adopt this little child at such a young age, it shows that your heart is so big even when you know that you are so small…" said Daichi.

Izanagi nodded and hugged his wife "And you are not alone, we are Uzushio, a whole family, you can count on us to help you whenever you are busy."

Izanami chuckled at her husband antics and nodded "I would love to help you take care of the little one! It has been so long since I had to look after a baby."

A lot of the women that were around nodded while other giggled when their husbands wobbled their brows at them.

Kurama chuckled and used one of his tails to play with the baby "**And do you really think that someone will dare to attack him if I'm around?**"

Before Hinata or Naruto could say anything else, everyone started to cheer for the little boy "Hurray for the arrival of the new Uzumaki member! Hurray for Ranmaru Uzumaki!"

"Hurray!" the whole population clapped and laughed at the embarrassed looks on Naruto and Hinata's face, but everything would be okay, even if they were so young, their new family was willing to help them and point them in the right direction.

Hinata turned around and kissed Naruto "Happy birthday honey"

The blonde smiled at her "Best birthday ever!"

And with that, the whole Uzushio started celebrating with renewed spirits… after all, that's the magic that a new addition to the family brings, and unimaginable joy.

Omake

Daichi and Izanagi where standing at midnight in front of the gates

"Why the hell were we punished again?" asked Daichi clearly annoyed.

"Your fault for trying to prank the boss" answered Izanagi while chuckling.

Daichi looked at his friend "Why you don't seem bothered by the fact that we are standing here in the midnight?"

Izanagi tried to ignore the question but a punch in the face made him disperse with a puff.

Daichi then understood, he had been alone at the gate the whole time, looking at the ground he found a note that said "Sorry but my wife was so happy for Hinata-sama's new heir that she wanted to try to have a third son… I know you understand, have a happy guard night!"

Daichi saw the drawing of a chibi-Izanagi with a victory pose "Damn you Izanagi!"

* * *

I know that this chapter might be polemic and I promise that I would explain better the situation with Ranmaru's arrival and recognition in the village, but for now this is the kind of development I wanted for the story.

I know that Naruto and Hinata are far too young to be parents, I know that there was so little time to see them togheter.

Right now I wanted to make clear how Ranmaru came into play in Naruto's and Hinata's lives, I'll later show more about them.

Uzushio is accepting the fact that while Naruto is too young, he won't be alone in taking care of Ranmaru, but if even so you have complains then I'll just say that if they are old enough to kill then they are enough to take care of a child.

To better understand my point of view I'll say: Nothing is True... Everything is permited.

Read and Review! \nwn/


End file.
